New Friend
by AnoBaka
Summary: This story is basically a continuation of "Kakashi Gaiden", happening three years after Uchiha Obito's death...
1. New Teammate

_Update: I changed the style of this whole story, still editing the other ones as well :). Taken out the script-like dialogue._

* * *

Three years after Uchiha Obito's death, the way Hatake Kakashi dealt with the ninja rules changed dramatically. Due to Obito's "of course, those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash… but… those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash", Kakashi now had a greater sense of comradeship in him.

**CHAPTER 1 – New Teammate**

Rin and Kakashi visited the cenotaph where the names of the "heroes of the village" were carved on. Kakashi's eyes stared at the name "Uchiha Obito" carved on the stone.

"Kakashi, I think we should go now. We've been here for more than an hour, we're going to be late for the meeting." Rin looked anxiously at Kakashi, who had been staring at the stone for more than an hour.

Kakashi stayed silent. "I heard they are going to put a new member in our team. Sensei's going to introduce us to him and we're going out on a mission after that."

Kakashi's eyes focused on the stone, ignoring what Rin just said. "Kakashi…"

-----

"Geez, they're late." Minato looked at the sun shining upon his face.

Minato waited at the main gates of Konoha. Behind him stood a girl, at the age no less than 13 years. Suddenly, Kakashi and Rin finally arrived at the gates, greeting their sensei, Minato. Minato briefed them on the mission they were going to have. "So that's about it."

"Sensei, what about the new member?" Rin asked.

"New member? Oh yeah, almost forgot about her, sorry." Minato waved at the girl standing behind him all this time.

Rin stared at the girl who was walking towards them. "It's a girl?

"Yeah, it's a girl." Minato raised an eyebrow at Rin, funny that she had asked that.

Rin gave a sly smile. "I really thought it was a boy…"

Minato turned around and waved at the girl who stood behind him all that time. "So this is the new member for this team!" Minato patted the girl on the shoulders. She had light blue hair, tied up neatly behind her head, reaching to the middle of her back. Similar to Kakashi, she also had mask covering half of her face, showing nothing other than her eyes. Her eyes were light blue, sharing the same colour as her hair. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rin." Rin smiled at the girl.

Minato looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared back at Minato, finally he opened his mouth to say something. "…Nice… to meet you. I'm Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Kitsuri and I'm a genin. I am 13 years old, lets hope we get along with each other."

After the somewhat "monotone" introduction the girl, Kitsuri gave her new teammates, the team headed out for their new mission. It was to do some scouting near the border of the fire country. Reports said that intruders have been spotted near that area and the team have been sent to check it out.

-----

The jounin, chuunin and genin were heading to their destination with Kakashi leading the way.

Rin decided to break the awkward silence. "So Kitsuri?" Kitsuri's head shifted slightly towards Rin. "Um… why do you wear a mask?"

"Instead of questioning a teammate that had just joined you, you should ask the one who had always been on your team and decided to hide his face."

"…You mean Kakashi?" Rin looked a little embarrassed. She looked at Kakashi, who had no intention in joining their conversation. "Well… I don't know."

The group fell silent after that conversation, the team carried out their mission. After some asking around, they found out that the intruder alert was nothing but a prank of a few grandpas. Slightly disappointed, they returned to the village after that.

----------

Author's notes: So... this is my first Naruto Fanfic :D.. actually my FIRST EVER fanfic ever in my life, so be nice :). Eeeee... I know this chapter lacks action and stuff, but it come later WHEEE 8D!! Please review!! Thanks.


	2. Mission

_Update: Again, changed the style this is written in. Others still in the process of editing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Mission**

A few months passed and the new team had gone through lots of missions. It was getting dark, Minato had hoped that the team would get along with each other, so he decided to check on them and see their progress.

"Sensei! That Kitsuri girl doesn't do anything during missions!" Rin was complaining about Kitsuri's behavior.

"Well, calm down!" The yellow-haired shinobi was having a hard time trying to calm down his team.

"I'm serious! Ask Kakashi about it! Even he tried to get her involved in them more!" Rin pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi lifted his head and looked upon the two.

Minato shrugged. "Well, she's a genin after all. You can expect much out of her."

Rin continued. "But- Sensei! She doesn't even try to do anything! It's just me and Kakashi doing all the work-"

"I'm going home." Kakashi said as he walked off.

Rin quickly followed him. "…Kakashi, wait for me!"

"Is it that hard to get these children to work together?" Minato frowned as he headed back to his house.

Rin followed Kakashi who headed back to his house. Rin waved goodbye when they passed her house and Kakashi carried on walking alone. Kakashi reached his apartment, took out his keys and entered. Just as he closed his door, a sword swung up from behind his back. Kakashi quickly countered it with his kunai. He focused his eyes trying to figure out his attacker. His vision focused in the dark, and to his surprise, he found a young girl holding a sword against his kunai trying to cut his neck. He looked at the girl, she had blue eyes, blue hair, a braided ponytail and a mask – none other than Kitsuri.

"Tsk!" Kitsuri grunted. She quickly backed away when her sword was stopped by Kakashi's kunai.

The two of them remained silent as they stared at each other. After awhile, the room was filled with sounds of clashes of metal. Kakashi and Kitsuri were literally fighting in Kakashi's apartment. Kitsuri jumped, Kakashi's kunai met her sword, Kitsuri then spun upside-down and managed to kick Kakashi's head with her left foot. Kakashi crash-landed onto his bed with his facing up. Kitsuri took this chance to seal his movements. She crashed down onto Kakashi, kicked his kunai away from his hand, and sat on him with each of her knee on his hands to prevent any movement. She held her sword against Kakashi's neck. The two stared at each other.

"Why… are you doing this?" Kakashi looked at his attacker.

"Because it's my mission."

"Mission?" Kakashi opened his left eye and revealed his Sharingan.

"A few months ago, I was sent on a mission to kill a shinobi named Hatake Kakashi. He has been interrupting missions and causing problems for us, therefore I was sent to kill you." Kitsuri focused on Kakashi.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you from Konoha-"

"I'm from the Hidden village of Mist." Kitsuri quickly answered.

"…Why are you attacking me now and not right in the beginning?" There were just so many things Kakashi wanted to know about.

"I thought I would just get closer to you so killing you would be easier. That was what I intended to do in the beginning, but when I realized it I have been messing around for too long." Kitsuri tightened her clench on her sword.

Kakashi saw hesitation in her movements, and took this chance and switched places with Kitsuri – making him the one on top on Kitsuri. Kitsuri, surprised by his sudden movements, was unable to react. He used his left hand and held Kitsuri's hand preventing her from using her sword and used his other hand to pin her down. The two stared at each other for a long time. Suddenly, Kakashi, using his right hand and unmasked himself – revealing his face to Kitsuri.

Kitsuri blushed at the sight of his face. "His face…" Images shot through her mind.

Without warning, Kakashi unmasked Kitsuri as well. "What are you-"

Kakashi closed his eyes and kissed her. Kitsuri was shocked at what Kakashi did. She couldn't do anything at that point. They remained in that position for a few second and suddenly, Kitsuri – freeing her left hand, slapped Kakashi. With this slap, she was free to go. She quickly masked herself and escaped Kakashi's apartment out through the window. Kakashi just sat there, still in the position Kitsuri had slapped him into.

----------

Author's notes: D:!!! Okay first thing... this ISN'T going to develop into some kind of romantic story between Kakashi and Kitsuri so... yea D8!!!! Thanks again for reading my fanfic and please gimme some reviews ^^.


	3. Just because

_Update: I changed the style of this chapter. Other chapters still in the process of editing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – Just because…**

A few days passed since "that" incident. The team was getting ready for another mission. Kakashi just seemed to stare off into space.

"Kakashi, you there?" Rin waved her hand in front of Kakashi. Kakashi came back to his senses and looked at Rin. "God, you've been like that for days. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Rin frowned when Kakashi refused to tell her anything.

Kitsuri slowly walked up to the group. Minato arrived slightly after that and explained the mission details. Their mission today was to infiltrate an enemy's base. "Good luck to you guys." The team headed out after being brief.

-----

The team moved swiftly into the enemy's territory. They avoided contact with the enemy and hid in the shadows, gathering information. On the third night, they came together, sharing the information they had learned about the enemy, they made a plan. Kitsuri was not showing any intention in helping at all, as usual. Kakashi talked through it and made sure that Rin had memorized it in her head, he somehow ignored Kitsuri and chose not to include her in his plan.

Rin stared at Kakashi. "Are you sure? We're leaving her out."

"She won't do anything anyways, so not much point in doing that." Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the surface of the ground.

"Oh…" Rin looked a little worried.

The team rested as different people took watch in case the enemy attacked during their sleep.

-----

Morning came. The group of young ninjas were just packing their belongings and getting ready for the infiltration. Suddenly a male ninja, around 180cm tall appeared behind Rin. "Hohoho look what I've found here. Three little shinobis stepping into our land."

Kakashi turned around and saw the shinobi. "Shit!"

The ninja laughed. "These forehead protectors… I'm guessing… from the hidden village of leaf. I wonder what business you little brats bring here."

The three leaf ninjas stared at the man who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Well, not answering won't bring us anywhere." Within an instant, the ninja appeared right in front of Kitsuri and punched her in the stomach. She was pushed backwards because of that. The ninja tightened his fist and punched harder, sending Kitsuri flying towards a cliff near them. The ninja grinned.

"Damn it…" Kakashi grunted. He ran towards the direction where Kitsuri had been sent flying and caught her hand just before she fell off.

"Oh my, what do we have here? Shinobi LOVE?" The ninja laughed again and this time, he appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him sending him off the cliff along with Kitsuri. The ninja filled himself with laughter and turned to Rin, who was now holding her kunai in front of herself for protection. "My my… how many times do I have to do it before anyone gets it?!"

Rin was taken in surprise by the ninja. "What-"

The ninja disappeared and reappeared behind Rin. He went close to Rin's ear and whispered. "That I am the strongest here and no one can stand a chance against me." The ninja grinned and knocked Rin out before she could react. "Looks like a lot of the neighbouring villages want us gone. We can't let that happen, can we?"

A few other ninjas came to join that ninja. "Reporting in, a few Konoha shinobi have been spotted in this area-"

"And I have taken care of them. Here's a souvenir." The ninja tossed Rin's body to the other ninjas who had just arrived. "Make sure you write MY name in YOUR report. I'm outta cash lately."

"I will do that, sir." The first ninja smiled and went away, leaving Rin with the group of ninjas who appeared after him.

-----

"Where am I? What is this place?" Kitsuri slowly regained conscience, only finding herself lying in an unconscious Kakashi's arms. She freed herself from him. "He… protected me from the fall…" Her thoughts filled her mind.

Kakashi twitched. Kitsuri checked herself for injuries, amazed to find almost none other than small scratches. Suddenly, she noticed a splotch of blood on her left shoulder. She carefully touched her shoulder, no pain came out. That surprised her. She lifted her sleeve and found no injury at that spot. "Then where did this blood- it can't be-"

Kitsuri turned around and checked Kakashi. His right shoulder was bleeding. "At this rate, he would lose too much blood to survive."

Just as Kitsuri was wondering what to do with Kakashi's wound, a small packet dropped out of Kakashi's pocket- it was the medical pack Rin had given him as his present for becoming a jounin. Without a thought, Kitsuri took that medical pack and started to treat Kakashi's wound.

-----

"This place is…" Kakashi tried to sit up, suddenly a jolt of pain shot from his right shoulder.

"You shouldn't move that much, the wound is going to open again." A young girl's voice caught Kakashi's attention. Kakashi looked up, only to find none other than Kitsuri sitting at the entrance of the cave they were in.

Kakashi laid back down. "I thought… you wanted to kill me."

"It's to thank you for protecting me from that fall, nothing else. I don't like owing people."

"Oh…" Kakashi felt slightly disappointed. The place fell silent.

Deciding breaking the silence, Kitsuri coughed. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Kakashi looked up at her.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why you say… because you're a teammate of mine."

Kitsuri tilted her head towards Kakashi's direction. "I just tried to kill you the other day."

Kakashi fell silent. "That might have been the case, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're my comrade."

"That's funny coming from you." Kitsuri chuckled.

Kakashi: Why is that?

"I thought you were someone who would follow the rules of the shinobi no matter what happened." Kitsuri looked into the distance.

"That was what I used to think… but…" Kitsuri looked at Kakashi. "Around three years ago, my friend proved me wrong."

"Your friend?"

"Uchiha Obito." Kitsuri stayed silent. "He said, those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash… but… those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash. I've learnt a great deal from that."

"Your friend… where is he now?" Kitsuri kept her focus on her foot.

"He died from that mission." The place fell into silence again. "I swore to him that day, that I would protect Rin for him."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Didn't I what?" Kakashi looked questioningly at Kitsuri, who was still leaning against the entrance of the cave.

"Protect Rin." Kakashi didn't say anything, Kitsuri continued. "You should've just went and protected her from those guys."

"What are you-"

"She needs your help more than I do." The place was filled with silence once again.

Kakashi tried to get up. "I am going to save her from them now."

"What? You're going to save her in that condition?"

"I am going to save her no matter what it takes." Kakashi took the medical pack Rin had given him. "Because she's my comrade."

----------

Author's notes: Mmmm.... the plot finally seems to be moving. Next chapter will include some action as Kakashi decides to go rescue Rin from those "bad dudes" 8D!! Thanks again for reading my fanfic and please give reviews :).


	4. Unexpected savoir

_Update: I've change the style again for this chapter. Other chapters still in the process of editing._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – Unexpected Savior**

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5 enemies…" Kakashi counted the number of enemies. Suddenly, the ninja that attacked the group earlier appeared behind Kakashi.

"Look what we have here." Kakashi held up his kunai to counter, but then furious pain shot down his arm causing him to let go on the kunai. The ninja took this chance and knocked Kakashi out.

-----

"Kakashi… Kakashi!" Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He focused his vision, finding Rin staring at him.

"Rin!" Kakashi tried to reach for her, only to find his hands tied behind his back. "Damn it!"

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Rin crawled towards Kakashi, who was panting hard due to his wound reopening. Kakashi looked at Rin, who had a few scratches and bruises on her face, but other than that, she seemed uninjured.

"You brats should've just disappeared after that. Don't you ever thank someone when they spared your life, huh?" Kakashi managed to get up to a sitting position. After hearing what the ninja said, he glared at him. "Oh my, that's not very nice of you. Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name, have I? I'm Hasagi Hagane from the hidden village of Rain. Nice to meet you." With that, the ninja- Hasagi stuck out his hand.

"Whoops, forgot that your hands were tied." Hasagi chuckled. Suddenly, the thick layer of grass twitched behind him. Hasagi eyed one of his companions to go check out what that was. Kakashi and Rin sat there anxiously wondering what had caused the grass to twitch. Hasagi's companion came back after awhile.

"Nothing sir."

"Nothing…" Without warning, Hasagi turned around and threw his kunai at his companion who had just checked the grass. The ninja was caught by surprise and wasn't able to dodge it in time. The kunai pierced through the ninja's chest and he collapsed.

"Oh my, sorry about that. The kunai slipped out of my hand." The other ninjas around Hasagi tensed up, and stared at the ninja's corpse. Hasagi turned to Kakashi and Rin, slowly walking towards them. "You wouldn't want to end up like him, do you now?"

Kakashi gave him another glare, with Rin looking terrified behind him. "That wouldn't look very nice." A voice said behind Hasagi.

-Poof- The corpse of the ninja who Hasagi threw his kunai puffed into smoke. "Hmph, Kage Bunshin." Hasagi turned around attempting to find where the voice came from.

"Up here." Hasagi's eyes followed the voice and looked up a tree. Finding a young girl sitting on top of a branch. Kakashi and Rin followed Hasagi's gaze and found… Kitsuri. "Hi there."

----------

Author's Notes: Okay... maybe not much action in this chapter and it is also SHORT compared to the other already-short chapters D:... Promise to have a little more "action" happening in the next :D so.. please read on!! Thanks again for reading my fanfic and please give reviews :).


	5. Comradeship

_Update: I edited the style this is written in. Other chapters still in the progress of editing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – Comradeship**

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kitsuri!"

"Tsk, another one?" Hasagi spat on the floor. The ninjas around Hasagi drew their weapons, ready to fight. Kitsuri closed her eyes and ran her fingers down her ponytail. She lifted her eyelids halfway up.

"Yare yare… This is going to be hard." Kitsuri stood up from the branch she was sitting on. She unleashed both of her swords which were tied behind her waist.

Suddenly, Hasagi started laughing. "You must be insane trying to go against me. You didn't even stand a change before. What makes you think you could now?"

Kakashi looked at Kitsuri anxiously, wondering what she would do. "You're right." Kitsuri frowned. "I wouldn't have stood a chance against you before. But…" Kitsuri closed her eyes. Her right hand gave the sword it was holding to her left hand, after that making its way up to her right eye.

"What is she trying to do…?" Hasagi stared at Kitsuri, who still had her eyes closed.

"Harigan!" With that, Kitsuri opened her eyes.

Hasagi was taken by surprise. "That can't be! Those eyes!"

"Sharingan? Wait… that's not it. What is that eye?" Kakashi stared at Kitsuri.

"You can't be… from that clan! I thought they were all wiped out a year ago!" Hasagi shouted at Kitsuri.

"Ah, indeed they were." Kitsuri swung a sword back to her right hand. Her eye resembled the Sharingan very much, in fact it was literally a blue version of the Sharingan.

"Then where did you get those eyes? It's impossible for someone to have survived back then!"

"Where, you say… from my father!" Kitsuri jumped down from the tree and reached where Hasagi was standing in an instant. Kitsuri brought up her sword in her right hand and Hasagi was just in time to stop it with his kunai.

"Fast!" Hasagi dodged another blow that came up. Kitsuri's swords came up one after another, Hasagi could only dodge them just in time. "Don't make a joke out of me!"

Kitsuri smiled. Hasagi's eyes widened when he saw the sudden change in Kitsuri's expression. Kitsuri suddenly disappeared in front of him. "Where did she go?" Hasagi looked around anxiously.

"Beneath you!" Kitsuri was below Hasagi, and managed to kick his face with her foot. He was sent flying backwards and into a tree by her kick. After that, Kitsuri flipped backwards to where Kakashi and Rin were.

"I don't understand… The way you fought just now…" Rin stared at Kitsuri's back, she happy and shocked at the same time with Kitsuri's appearance.

"Why are you here? I thought you would leave." Kakashi questioned Kitsuri as she cut the ropes which tied Kakashi and Rin's hands together. Rin rubbed her wrists.

"Well truth is, I can't leave an idiot who's injured to save his teammate." Kitsuri giggled a little when she said that.

"But… wait- did you just call me an idiot?"

Kitsuri looked back at Kakashi. "Yeah I did. Baka." Kakashi was a little taken back by that. Kitsuri looked back at Hasagi, who was glaring furiously at the three.

"Even so, a genin wouldn't stand a chance against an experienced jounin-"

"Just more proof that you're a complete idiot." Kakashi stayed silent waiting for Kitsuri's explanation. Kitsuri looked back at Kakashi. "Do you really think that they'll send a genin on an assassination mission, even more to kill a jounin whose name had reached other countries?"

"…Assassination? Kakashi, what is she talking about?" Kakashi hadn't told Rin anything about what had happened between him and Kitsuri.

Kakashi looked back at Rin, who was more than confused than she already was. "I'll explain to you later. But then, that means you're a..."

"Jounin." Kitsuri completed Kakashi's sentence and smiled at him. Then once again she focused on Hasagi.

"No way! A jounin at your age?!"

"Believe it of not, it's the truth. And anyways, my age isn't that different when you became a jounin."

Kakashi looked from Kitsuri to Hasagi. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"I was planning on rescuing you guys. Rin, treat Kakashi's wound. Hurry!" Rin nodded and used her medical ninjutsu and began healing Kakashi's wound.

Hasagi was very angry, one because he was beaten by a kid and two, all his plans were interrupted by a bunch of young ninjas. "Those damned brats."

Kakashi looked at Kitsuri's back. "Tell me, why did you come, really?"

"… I want to know more about your friend. I want to learn… the comradeship you talk about."

----------

Author's notes: Well well... so Kitsuri finally appears to save the injured Kakashi and Rin, WHOOPPEE!!! And yeaaa I KNOW I completely took the idea of the Sharingan and made it into something really similar and stuff. I will upload the full profile of this "Kitsuri" girl at the end to help understand what she is EXACTLY 8D!! Thanks again for reading my fanfic and please give reviews :).


	6. In order to protect

_Update: I edited the style this is written in. The last chapter is still in the progress of editing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – In order to protect**

"You damned brats! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Hasagi began forming seals at a terrifying speed with his hands. "Behold! My greatest technique! Katon, Zukokuu!"

A huge flame came out from Hasagi's mouth, quickly swallowing most of its surroundings. Kitsuri quickly slid one of her swords back behind her. She then used her hands to form seals in this order: Tiger, Rat, Snake, Tiger, Rat, Tiger. "Suiton, Suijinheki!"

A large amount of water shot up from the ground, engulfing the three Konoha ninjas and protecting them from Hasagi's powerful fire technique. Steam came out from everywhere, as Hasagi's technique attempted to evaporate the water blocking its path. The water and steam blocked up most of Kitsuri's vision. Unable to see anything, the ninja stood on guard ready for any attack. Suddenly, Hasagi crashed through the water wall.

"HAHA!! I was surprised that you could counter my technique, but you are a fool to think that was the end!" Hasagi and Kitsuri's weapons met and as they fought, Hasagi executed more fire techniques to create more steam blocking Kitsuri's vision.

"Damn it! " Kitsuri focused using her Harigan, attempting to find Hasagi's location. "Where did he go? This steam… is mixed with his chakra, no wonder I can't sense him at all… Think, where can he be?"

Suddenly, the idea came to Kitsuri. "Shit!" She turned around and raced towards Kakashi and Rin. And there he appeared, right behind Kakashi.

"You're finished!" Hasagi stabbed his kunai into Kakashi's shoulder with the biggest smile you could ever think of. -Poof- Kakashi's body puffed into smoke. "What-"

"Chidori!" A powerful lightning technique was executed and right at that instant, it was punched into Hasagi's chest.

"I… don't understand. How did… you know where I was?"

"…Because this eye tells me." Hasagi's eyes stared at Kakashi's scarred left eye.

"Harigan?! No… that's… I see… so I lost… to… Sharingan…" Hasagi collapsed after that. Kitsuri looked at Kakashi, who began walking towards her. Suddenly, he fainted and fell onto her. Kitsuri caught him in her arms, blushing slightly.

"Kakashi-san, what are you…"

"I wanted… to protect… Rin…" Kakashi panted as he leaned his weight onto her.

"…doing…" Kitsuri finished her sentence. She frowned as she helped Kakashi back up into a standing position. "You really are an idiot."

Kitsuri turned towards Rin. "Let's go home. Our mission is finished."

"Mm." Rin nodded and helped Kitsuri support Kakashi as they headed back to the village.

----------

Author's notes: Okay... the story is finally coming to an end (not like it was very long in the first place or anything o___O). Most of the action have already ended... so yea bear with me for the last chapter. Thanks again for reading my fanfic and please give reviews :).


	7. Reintroductions

_Update: So... This I finally finished editing all the chapters into the another style :). Please enjoy!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – Reintroductions**

Kakashi blinked as he woke up in Konoha's hospital. His wounds have been pretty much treated. The door to his room slid open. "Good morning Kakashi! How are you feeling?" It was Rin.

"Fine. What happened back there?" Kakashi slowly helped himself to sit up on the hospital bed.

Rin helped Kakashi up. "Nothing much, Kitsuri and I just carried you back here."

"Oh… where is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in a few days." Kakashi looked out the window. "So… she was talking about… an assassination?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi explained to Rin the night where Kitsuri had attempted to kill him and filled her our with details- purposely skipping the part where he decided to steal a kiss of Kitsuri.

"So that's what it was about… She probably went back to the hidden village of Mist after that mission."

_-Flashback-  
Kakashi looked upon Kitsuri's back. "… I want to know more about your friend. I want to learn… the comradeship you talk about."_

"You're probably right." Kakashi frowned.

The window opened, and Minato hopped in. "Hey guys, been through a rough mission?"

"Kind of…" Rin smiled at her sensei.

Minato returned the smile with an even bigger one. "Well, Sandaime Hokage-sama has given you all a holiday. Rest well, folks!"

"Yes!" Rin laughed. Kakashi nodded and Minato jumped out of the window, leaving Rin and Kakashi alone in the hospital room. Rin turned to Kakashi. "Want me to feed you some apples?"

-----

Two weeks passed and still no news of Kitsuri whatsoever. Kakashi wondered if she had really gone back to her village. Rin and Kakashi stood at the gates of Konoha village ready to receive their new mission. "Yo! Kakashi, feeling better after the holiday?"

"Yes, sensei."

"So here's your mission for today. But before that, I would like to introduce you to a new member to the team." Minato stepped sideways revealing a young girl who had blue hair, blue eyes. Her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail. Kakashi and Rin gasped at the girl's appearance.

Kakashi gasped at the appearance of the girl. "Kitsuri!"

"Where were you in these weeks?" Rin was also amazed.

It was Kitsuri indeed, but this time- without a mask. "Um… excuse me but you can call me Yuuri. Kawate Yuuri."

"…Yuuri?" Kakashi stared at her.

Rin continued Kakashi's question. "Why?"

"Well… Kitsuri was a code name for a mission after all."

"Huh?" Rin was very confused, along with Kakashi.

"But... doesn't that mean that you went against your village?" Kakashi questioned her.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi and Rin stared at each other. "Kitsuri died on her mission, she was killed by a certain Konoha shinobi..." Yuuri eyed Kakashi. "Anyways… nice to meet you!" Yuuri stuck her hand out for a handshake, Rin took it and they shook hands.

Minato had his hand on his hips as he watched his team's amazement with the appearance of Kitsuri, or rather Yuuri. "So… ready for your new mission?"

Yuuri turned around and looked at "Yes, sensei!" Yuuri had a smile across her face. Let's work hard together!"

Kakashi had an unseen smile under his mask, and with that, he looked at the newly introduced Yuuri. "Yes, let's work hard together… Yuuri."

**- END -**

----------  
Author's notes: Finally ended :D.. PLEASE GIMME SOME REVIEWS!! Now I seriously need to get back to studies again :( -- exams!!! Neways... I really had fun when writing this fanfic and hope you all enjoyed it as well. It might not have included as much action as it was suppose to have, but... I'll work hard to improve my next one?? I'll upload a profile to help me explain who this "Yuuri" girl is later on. So thanks again for reading my fanfic and hope you enjoyed it 8D!!!!


End file.
